creativityunleashedfandomcom-20200215-history
Love is Forever More
Chapter 1 Elisa and Reymond was living a happy,peaceful life.Elisa is pregnant and in 2 months time their baby Alyon will be born.Well until the Japanese came. Reymond and his fellow friends were forced to be a soldier.Japanese are here,and they want to colonize our country, the Philippines. Reymond gladly accept the offer,even though how many times Elisa plead not to."Reymond,No! What are you thinking?If you join the army do you think you'll ever come back?Who do you think will Alyon call father?Who do you think will share my sorrow when you're gone?"Tears pouring down on Elisa's cheecks,She continue to plead,but Reymond shook his head. "You got to understand Elisa I'm doing this for you.Who do you think will stop the Japanese from torturing you when they colonize the Philippines?The President? I love you,Elisa and will always will." Elisa nodded still unsatisfied."Reymond,Promise me you'll come back please." Reymond promised Elisa his return."I will return and win this war for you." Chapter 2 2 months have past.Alyon,their daughter was born.Elisa looked at her daughter.She felt happiness flod through her.Her first daughter Alyon is finnaly born! On the other hand.... "Do you want those Japanese win?"Asked the General. "No!" "Do you want the Philippines to be colonize again?" "No!" "Then go out there and give out your full best." I'm going to win this war,Elisa and go back to you.I promise.Reymond fought and fought until the day finally ended. Chapter 3 I send a letter to Reymond.I know the comander or the general will just throw it,but I still believe this letter will reach him,no matter what. Dear:Reymond, '' How are you?I wish we could be together again in our house and taking care of Alyon.Alyon had been born successfully.She would be really happy if you were here.Her first words were papa and mama.Aren't you happy?I wish for your return to be soon.I wish this stupid war will end.I love you Reymond and hope to see you again.I promise I'll wait for you.No matter how long it will take. your loving wife, Elisa Garciana Luckly The General handed the letter to Reymond. Chapter 4 The war has ended,many Filipinos were capture by the Japanese and were forced to join the 'Death March'.The news spread out,Even Elisa who lived at the farthest side of the country heard about it."Finally,I'll meet you again."Filled with hope,Elisa traveled from Batanes to Bataan. The soldiers march on,Elisa determined to find her husband looked everywhere."Reymond,Where are you?"Elisa looked and looked but Reymond was nowhere to be found. Elisa tried asking few of the soldiers"Do you know Reymond?",but know one seems to know him.The General who gave the letter to Reymond saw Elisa."Woman,Are you that brave Reymond's wife?" "Yes,I am and you are?" "I'm General Eightal,Your husband Reymond was one of the soldiers caught.Look harder Elisa,he's somewhere here." Night passed and still no sign of Reymond,only a few soldiers are only left."Reymond.."Elisa started crying believing Reymond her most beloved husband has died. Chapter 5 Reymond marching slowly was being left behind by the others.He had been thinking,''will I meet Elisa again? Will Alyon ever forgive me for leaving her before she was even born?,Yah she's probably 3 years old by this time. Reymond not looking where he was heading bump into a girl.They both look at each other.Their hearts beating so loudly."Reymond..."The girl sobbed "It's you.." "You look as beautiful as ever Elisa...It's so nice to meet you again."Even though I want to be strong,I can't i cried together with Elisa.Holding each other .It was so nice to meet each other again. "Lets go home,Alyon willbe waiting for the two of us to return home." The two couple happily went home. In every war there will always be someone who have a happy ending, There will be always be someone who'll be remember through the passing of time. And there will be allways someone who'll be forgoten. The End *Note :If ever i made some mistake about how long the war happened,I don't really care. Category:Karikamiya Category:Stories Category:Love